Wolf Within
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Nessie's and Jacob's babies were kidnapped at just a few months old. They had all but given up hope after 16 years of searching. It is not until a rash of mysterious killings in Chicago comes to the attention of the Cullen family that they find themselves drawn deeper into the mystery of their twins disappearance. Will the truth ever be revealed?
1. Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for all the crazy story ideas in my head begging to be told.**

**Chapter 1: Past**

**Cassidy's POV**

I threw my tablet on the floor causing the screen to crack. Great. Now I would have to pay to get it repaired. I guess that is what I got for letting my temper get the best of me.

"Jesus Christ what did the iPad ever do to you?" my super irritating brother Diego asked when he saw the mess.

"Nothing," I muttered angrily as I grabbed my iPad off of the floor.

"Well obviously something has you upset because people don't go smashing their tablets for no reason,"

"It's nothing now will you please do me a favor ans get out of here!" I shouted as I pushed my way past him.

"Okay okay I'm leaving. So moody lately,"

I gritted my teeth in anger. I was beyond moody at this point. I was angry and the worst part was that I couldn't even te him why. I couldn't tell anyone my secret. They would think that I'm crazy. Half the time I still think that I am crazy!

The screen of my iPad flickered on causing me to glance at the headline once again. _Killer Wolf Strikes Again. Four More Dead Bringing Total Number of Victims to 80 in Three Months. _There on the cover of the story was a picture of me as a wolf. My abnormally large size and my pure white fur standing out in the darkness.

I didn't know why this was happening to me. I could not begin to understand what was happening to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Memories of the night of my transformation floodee my mind.

_It was already dark outside as I walked home from a friend's house. My car had broken down the day before and was currently in the shop getting repaired. My friend Kayla had offered me a ride and I politely refused. Saying that I could use the fresh air. Oh how stupid I had been._

_The fresh air felt great against my burning hot skin. I had been running a temperature for weeks but tye doctors could not figure out why. The unexplained growth spurt, strength, speed, agility, and appetite in the preceding weeks did not make any sense either. Oh and the mood swings. Oh the mood swings. Lately I would fly into a rage over every little thing. I was not a pleasant person to be around and more than half the time I couldn't stand myself._

_A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder. Stopping me in my tracks. _

_"Where are you going there girly?" a man who reeked of alcohol asked._

_"I-I have to go,"_

_"Why are you in such a rush sweetheart? We would love for you to stick around a little while longer,"_

_There were four men. Four of them. My heart started beating faster in fear. I tried to push my way past them but one of them stopped me and grabbed me. He pushed me up against the wall while another man started undressing me._

_"Let's see what you've got hidden underneath all these clothes," he said. "So we can have our fun with you like the other girls we have had our fun with,"_

_That was all it took to make me snap. Suddenly I was no longer afraid of these rapists. I was angry. Anger filled me from head to toe. Suddenly the anger caused me to explode. I was on all fours. A series of growls and snarls erupted from my mouth. The men who had been laughing at me just a few seconds ago now looked at me with fear. Nothing but fear._

_I lunged at the first man. It only took me a second to kill him. Then I went after the other three. I killed all three of them. I utilized my teeth and claws to kill them in as painful a manor as I possibly could._

_Afterward I ran like hell until I came across a pond. I skidded to a halt when I saw a pure white wolf lokking up at me instead of my reflection. I was easily as big as a grizzly bear._

_The reality of what I had done and what had happened to me caught up with me and I panicked. It took me two days to calm down enough to turn human again. When my parents and brother demanded an explanation of why I had disappeared I couldn't give them one._

I was never the same afterwards. Now I can shift into a wolf at will. However there are many times when I can't control it. All it takes is one little thing to piss me off and then I wolf out.

I didn't understand why this was happening to me. What was worse was that I could not tell anybody. Not even my brother who I had always been super close to. When we were just a few months old we had been dumped in a trashcan in an alleyway. No one knows how long we were there as we were not discovered until trash day when the trash collectors came.

We were taken to the hospital in bad shape. We were severely starved and dehydrated. The doctors were not even sure we would survive but here we are 16 years later. The doctors took DNA samples from both of us and discovered that we were biological siblings. Twins. We entered foster care but it didn't take long for us to get adopted together.

I never even gave a single thought ti biological family. If they dumped my brother and I when we were just babies then why should I care about them. Now after all the wolf transformations I found myself thinking about them all the time. I wondered if they were the key to what was happening to me. Or was it all just the result of some freak accident that I don't remember?

Not long after the first transformation I decided to put my new powers to good use. I had always loved superheroes. Especially spider man. Maybe I could be a superhero to. So for the past three months I have been ridding the city of Chicago of it's worst.

I go out at night looking for bad people. If I see someone with a knife or a gun I will secretly follow them. I wait until they are about to attack or kill someone that I struck. I wanted to be absolutely sure that the men I killed were killers themselves. All of the men I killed were evil. Rapists, murders...

I went after humanity's worst people. Nobody saw my act's as heroic though. They all saw me as sone evil monstrous killer wolf. Even the people I was saving! That's why reading the news online infuriated me. Can't they see what I really am trying to do here! I am trying to save people here!

In the begjnning the news was local but as my killings grew more and more newspapers and news stations took notice. Today was the first day my picture, or rather my wolf's picture, and story had ended up in the New York Times.

I gritted my teeth in anger and walked out.

"I'm leaving," I said to my brother.

"Where?"

"I don't know. I just need to get out of here,"

"You know you've been acting strange lately. I'm worried,"

"I'm fine," I have been saying this so much lately that I had hoped people would start to believe me. I knew they weren't though.

"Fine. Just be careful. I won't feel better until animal control catches that wolf and euthanizes ot once and for all. Can't believe it's killed 80 people and they still can't catch it,"

"Yeah," I said as I walked out.

**Please Review**


	2. Strange Scent

**Chapter 2: Strange Scent**

**Cassidy's POV**

"What is on your mind Cassidy?"

I shook my head as if that would rid it of the memories of everyone I had killed. I had taken the night off of vigilante justice and gone to the party the school's football team had thrown in the aftermath of their latest victory.

I lost count of the amount of drinks I had but one thing was certain. I was not drunk. I didn't even have the beginning of a buzz. Before I started turning into a wolf all it took was a few beers for me to get tipsy. My naturally small body mass made it easy to get a buzz going once the alcohol consumption started. Now I couldn't achieve the buzz no matter how much I tried.

"Cassidy are you okay?" Owen, the guy I wad currently in bed with, asked. "You seem kind of out of tonight,"

"I'm fine," that came out harsher then I meant it to. I didn't even understand why he was acting like he cared anyway. We just use each other sex. We didndi exactly have a relationship. The only thing that mattered was the amount of pleasure we can give each other. Oh and did he make me feel pleasure. More so than any of the other guys at my school.

Yeah, I have gotten around quite a bit with the male population at my school. Owen was just the best in my opinion. He was my first go to man when I wanted sex.

"You're not pregnant are you?" he sounded very worried all of a sudden.

"Oh God no," I was instantly reminded of the pregnancy scare I had a few months ago. I never used birth control out of fear that my parents and brother would find the pills. The guys refused to wear condoms. So when I suddenly stopped having a period five months ago I got really scared. I never felt so relieved then I did when the test came back negative. My period never did return but now I think it might have more to do with morphing into an oversized wolf then anything else.

"Then what is it?"

"I swear it's nothing. Just not feeling to well all of a sudden. Maybe I should go home,"

"No. My parents will see you and then wonder why I am with you. Besides you have been drinking,"

"Not that much,"

"See you later Owen," I said as I got up amd left.

I pushed my wat past several drunk people as I made my way toward the exit. The chilly air outside didn't even phase me in the slightest. One of the perks of having an abnormally high temperature. I was a half mile away from my house when I heard someone scream. I shifted into my wolf self and ran as fast as my four legs would carry me. With my enhanced vision I could see a woman with a baby being held at gunpoint.

I sunk my teeth into the man's neck and snapped it like a twig. There was a part of me, I will never admit, that enjoyed the taste of blood. It tasted so good to me. Blood was never on my mind when I killed someone. Saving people was what was on my mind. But when I got a taste of blood...

The woman looked at me with sheer terror when she she recognized me as the wolf from the papers. The one behind all the attacks. I didn't know how long I stood there after the woman ran away screaming. I looked down at the dead body and felt my stomach turn. I was taking out all the evil in the world that I could but that didn't mean that taking lives didn't affect me in ine way or another.

A strange, horrible, sickly sweet scent caused my nose to burn all of a sudden. When I looked that is when I noticed them. Two of the palest people I had ever seen. One with blond hair and the other with bronze colored hair like mine. Both men bore the same gold eyes.

"Can you read his mind?"

"No not a thing Carlisle," the bronze haired guy answered. "So Bella's theory makes sense. The reason Jacob never heard his son phase is because he is a mental shield like her,"

I growled in irritation. The only thing more annoying than people not understanding that I was trying to save lives when I killed is everyone assuming that I am a boy. As if female wolves didn't exist.

They looked at me like I was some sort of dangerous animal about to attack them. "Don't even think about it. It won't end well if you try," the one named Carlisle stated firmly. "Edward call the family so they can get on the next flight out of here,"

Edward just looked at me and said "My grandson..." but before he could finish that sentence I was off running. I couldn't stand to sit around and listen to their crazy talk anymore. As soon as I got back home I changed back into a human and snuck into my bedroom. It was well past midnight so if I got I would be in a lot of trouble.

I woke up only a few short hours later at 8:30am. I ate a huge stack of pancakes, cereal, and eggs much to Diego's amazement.

"Damn how can you eat so much? I'm a guy and even I can't eat that much,"

"What can I say its a gift," I smiled. "Anyway I'll see you later. I'm meeting some friends at the movies,"

As soon as I walked outside though I smelled that same godawful sickly sweer again. It made my nose burn. However I was curious. I looked at the time and knew that I still had sone time to investigate the scent.

I had been walking for awhile, trying to trace the scent when I suddenly walked into someone ice cold and hard as a rock.

I mumbled an apology before looking up and seeing the man Carlisle from last night. Nothing but pure shock on his face.

"Are you okay sir?"

"You're a girl. We were not expecting that,"

"Yes I am a girl," I said with extreme irritation again. "Now that we have established the obvious I am leaving before I miss the beginning of Avengers: Endgame with my friends,"

Just as I was about to walk away an ice cold hand grasped my shoulder and stopped me. "Not so fast kid we need to talk,"

**Please Review**


	3. Wolves

**Chapter 3: Wolves**

**Cassidy's POV**

I broke away from the ice cold man's grip and ran like hell. Turning into a wolf had really done a number on my human body physically. Besides being able to see and hear better I could run faster.

In the weeks before I started turning into a wolf I noticed my body going through numerous body changes. The first and most obvious was the growth spurt. I used to measure at only five feet two inches and weighed in at 130 pounds. Next thing I know my height is six feet three inches. Weighing in at 180 pounds. I still don't know how the hell I gained 50 pounds in such a short amount of time. Doctors couldn't figure out what waa wrong with me either. Just like they could not figure out the fever.

Other noticeable physical differences were my strength and speed. I was always on the weaker end of the spectrum when it came to physical strength. The other day while I was helping my dad in the garage I lifted the car up for him. I lifted a car up! I was so shocked that I nearly dropped the car. Of course there was also the speed. No normal human being should be able to out run a car like I could. Then again I was not exactly a normal human being. Was I a werewolf? No becoming a werewolf usually involves getting bitten by another werewolf. Unless everything about mythical creatures was wrong. Maybe I was just crazy and overthinking this.

Of course there was also an enhancement to my senses. Being able to see, smell, and hear better than ever before. I could still hear the man calling after me as I pushed myself to run faster and faster and further away from him. I looked back and as far as I could see he was not chasing me.

As soon as I reached the city I slowed my pace quite a bit. I reatched the theater where I agreed to meet my friends.

"Did you run all tbe way here? Cynthia asked me with a look of shock on her face

"What? Oh yeah," It hadn't yet crossed my mind that it would look very strange to get here without a car. Now that I had though I felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"How? Without even breaking a sweat?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. The truth was that even I didn't understand why running didn't make me break into a sweat anymore. I pushed all thoughts of that strange pale man and my wolfness the second that I walked into the theater. All I wanted was bucket full of popcorn, a box full of candy, and one giant Dr. Pepper to go along with my movie.

Three hours later I was walking out of the Avengers movie happier than I'd been earlier. It was still bright and early so I decided to go shopping. I was in desperate need of some new clothes. Sometimes my short temper causes me to wolf out and destroy whatever clothes I was wearing in the process.

Although I had come to figure out how to make the change whenenever I wantrd there were still many times that I lost control and changed accidentally. Just the other day I got into an arguement with my mom over a test score. I was so pissed that I started shaking badly. I knew whag was about to happen and stormed out of the house before it could. Suddenly I exploded and started running on all fours.

It was almost a 100% gurantee that once I got angry the wolf was coming out. There was no way for me to stop it. All I could do was get away from tbe situation to avoid hurting anyone. I can't even say the number of times I've had to run from the school building because I've gotten angry at my teachers for one reason or another.

I had every intention of walking home later that evening. As a human. Mainly because I was in the city and wanted to avoid getting caught by animal patrol and my white fur was easy to spot in the darkness. Lately they'd been sending out more officers at night, when I was 'active', in hopes of finally catching me once and for all. Until I heard it.

The very distinct sound of a wolf howling in the distance. The wolf would howl then stop then howl again. For reasons I couldn't understand I felt inclined to answer the wolf. To let this wolf know that I was here. It was odd but something, perhaps instinct, was telling me to respond. So I went somewhere hidden, undressed, and went furry.

There was one wolf in particular that caught my attention. He was smaller with sandy colored fur and oversized paws. The moment he looked up and our eyes met something strange happened inside me.

I listened for the wolf and heard the unmistakable howling again. I waited for the howling to stop. Once it did I threw my head back and let out the loudest howl I've ever howled before. The immediate. The wolf's howls became more excited and frantic in nature and so did mine.

I started running in the complete opposite direction of home. I didn't even care that as soon as people saw me they ran away screaming. Finding that mysterious wolf was all that mattered to me right now.

The howling got louder and louder which was how I knew I was getting close. By this point I was far outside the city. I slowed down when I made out a wolf's form in the distance. It wasn't until I got closer that I realized that this was no ordinary wolf. The massive size of this wolf was enough to confirm that. He stood at least a head taller than me. His body was at least a foot or two longer than mine. He was more broad at the shoulders as well. He was covered in the most beautiful reddiah-brown fur that I had ever seen. He was also a male wolf. I could clearly see that he was a male wolf.

I stood frozen to the spot and so did he. Neither one of us quite knowing what to do. One wrong move could result in a fight. I already knew he would easily kick my ass if we fought. It didn't matter how strong I was. This male wolf was clearly bigger and stronger.

I assumed the most submissive posture that I could. Ears flattened against my head, tail tucked between my leg, head hung low as I started walking. Doing the best I could to send the message that I was not a threat.

The wolf caught me completely off guard when he ran up to me and started licking my face a million times. I could feel the excitement and happiness radiating out of him. Whatever made him like this was contagious because I was suddenly happier than I'd been in a long time. I playfully bumped into him and he did the same to me. I sniffed him a few times to learn his scent. I could feel his cold, wet nose.

I bumped into him playfully and he nudged me back. I hadn't felt this happy and carefree in a long time. Then suddenly it was not just us anymore. There were other wolves. All different looking but all roughly the same size. Some bigger and some smaller.

There was one wolf in particular that caught my attention. He was smaller with sandy colored fur and oversized paws. Something strange happened the second he looked up and our eyes met. Something changed inside of me. Everything that made me who I was changed in a second. The love I had for my family, my brother, my friends all became secondary. The boy i constantly slept with? What was his name again? I didn't remember because it suddenly didn't matter. There was one thing tying me to the Earth now and it was this beautiful sandy colored wolf.

I didn't realize that I was bowing down to him until I saw him mimicking my movements. I was overcome with the sudden need to be near this wolf. Before I could take two steps the reddish brown wolf had jumped between us. Growling at the other wolf I desperately wanted to get close to.

**Please Review**


	4. Wolf Pack

**Chapter 4: Wolf Pack**

**Cassidy's POV**

I pushed my way past tbe reddish brown wolf to get to the sandy colored one. The overwhelming need to be close to him was just to great.

The sandy colored wolf stood still as I sniffed him. Learning his scent. I stood still when he indicated that he wanted to do the same. I nudged him playfully and he did the same to me. The other wolves slowly came up to me as well. It wasn't long before I had sniffed each and every one of them and learned their scent.

I could not begin to tell you how many wolves there were. It didn't cross my mind to count them all. The only thing that I did know was that they were a pack. A pack that had seemingly allowed me to join them. I had never fully understood Rudyard Kipling's saying _the strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf _until now. I had never realized that as a wolf there was something missing. Now I do though. I was missing a pack. I felt complete in ways that I did not fully understand.

Before my transformation my knowledge of wolf behavior was very limited. Once I started transforming though I became obsessed with wolves. I checked out every book I could from the school and city libraries on wolves. I scoured the internet for whatever information I could find. I learned that wolves were social creatures that lived in packs. I also learned that there was a clear hierarchy in wolf packs.

At that time I didn't believe that any of that information would apply to me. I was fine the way I was. I didn't need other wolves. How wrong I was. I loved the feeling of belonging to a pack. From what I observed there was a hierarchy in this pack as well. The reddish brown wolf watched over all of us wolves carefully. Especially me. To me it was abundantly clear that he was the alpha of this pack.

There were times where I would just go lay down and simply observe all of the other wolves. Usually the sandy colored wolf come lay down right next to me. We would be so close to each other that our bodies were touching. The constant need to be near him was satisfied this way. Even if certain other members of the pack didn't seem to like it very much. For whatever reason. By certain other members I really mean just the alpha wolf. I caught him baring his teeth at us a few times. Somehow I knew he was not really going to attack us though.

I didn't even notice the passage of time until the sun had already set. I knew that I needed to head back home or else my parents would start to worry. Or worse, they would start looking for me. When I stood up to leave I could feel all of the other wolves watching me closely. I looked back at each of them as one by one they started to leave. Until it was only just the alpha wolf and I left. He walked a few feet and looked back. With his head he indicated that I should follow him.

I walked a few feet in the opposite direction toward home. I stopped when I heard him growling. Again I could tell through his body language that he wanted me to follow him. I started to run in the opposite direction hoping that he would get the hint that I did not want to go wherever he was leading me. It had been fun being with these wolves but I needed to get back home.

As I ran I heard loud growls and snarls behind me. I quickly glanced back and saw not only the alpha wolf but the entire pack chasing after me. Now I was scared as I didn't know what the hell was going on. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could. The wolves fell further behind as I quickly put distance between us. As a wolf I was an extremely fast and agile runner. On some nights I would run as fast as I could down an empty street just to read the speedometer. I nearly died of shock when I saw 117 miles per hour.

Looking back and seeing the wolves determined, but struggling to keep up, left me smirking. I was kind of shocked that I was this much faster then they were. Then again with humans there are Olympians and then there were people slower than turtles. Maybe it was the same with wolves. I didn't believe that I was an Olympian of the wolf world but I was definitely faster than these wolves.

I skidded to a halt when I realized I had reached a dead end. I tried to think fast as the wolves were catching up to me quickly. I jumped up to a ledge and took a flying leap right over the astonished wolf pack. I had to give these wolves an A for persistence. They certainly did not know when to give up. Didn't realize that I couldn't stay with them though? That I had a family to get back to? My brother and my parents would certainly worry about me being out so late.

Something jumped right into my path. I didn't have time to stop so I collided with the ice cold, rock hard figure. I yelped as I felt pain explode in my right shoulder. I hit the ground and rolled over. Suddenly teeth clamped down hard on my neck. It was alpha wolf. He didn't bite down hard enough to do any permanent damage but it was hard enough to get his message across. He was in charge of this pack which now included me. I had to do whatever he wanted me to do whether I liked it or not. I had no other choice then to submit.

**Please Review**


End file.
